Challenges
by storyreader21
Summary: This is a bunch of challenges that I give due to me having idea about them but do not know how to write myself. Includes a summary of things that are on each challenge and are from different categories but put under the first one.
1. Vixen Accessories

**This is for challenges each chapter is a different one and I will try to post a new one with each chapter of my other story, unless I don't have any at that time. Please give a review or pm if you are interested in taking the challenge.**

 **Challenge 1: Vixen Accessories**

 **Harry meets Hermione at a young age, and due to accidental magic used to get away from Dudley's gang, both of them become female foxes with the ability to become different accessories. They are captured by a magical pet store and both are sold together to one of three people: Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Fleur Delacour (if this one she is not yet in Beauxbuttoms, but will not change age and will still be adult in goblet of fire) or Nymphadora Tonks (if this one she is deaged to the same age as Harry and Hermione). The one who buys them gains a familiar bond with them allowing them to understand each other and finds out who they are less than a year later, but because they are scared that Harry will have to go back they make their owner* promise not to tell anyone not even their families. When in public they usually travel with their owner as a pair of earrings, that way they are close enough to the ears to talk without being overheard. They also become a swimsuit for swimming, and clothes if needed (if you make them become undergarments like Bra and Panties then the rating must be M) Although the most powerful but least used is when they become armor, since due to their magical core each item has extra benefits listed below. After first year the family of the owner is informed (fourth for Fleur) and after second year they learn the animagus magic, Harry and Hermione can then become human when before they could not (Harry a female human)(fifth for Fleur) while the owner can become same type of fox as them. in fourth year (seventh forFleur) everyone finds out when the owners name and familiars names come out together on one peice causing them to compete together. Voldemort however does know until after the graveyard how he doesn't find out is up to you. This allows them to escape Voldemort and capture Peter Pettigrew while they are suprised and force everone to accept that he is back, as well as clear Sirius name.**

 **Benefits when worn:**

 **Earrings: immune to mind based magic like compulsions, imperio, and legilimency**

 **Swimsuit (one peice or two peice): allow to breathe underwater**

 **Clothes (outer) protection from low level spells**

 **Clothes (inner (bra and panties) if used): shocks those who touch wearer inappropiately**

 **Armor: immune to dark magic and creature magic like basilisk stare, armor is indestructable, Harry's presence makes it immune to unforgivables unless hit in area not covered by the armor. side effect is after using this form, unconscious for three hours**

 **Alternate forms example: if Harry is left earring one time next she is the right, swimsuit top once swimsuit bottom next, if used bra once, panties next**

 **Requirements:**

 **Harry becomes female**

 **Harry and Hermione become foxes and familiars**

 **three way relationship between Harry, Hermione, and owner**

 **Powerful Harry, Powerful Hermione, Powerful owner**

 **Three must go together to Yule Ball**

 **If bra and panties forms are used must be rated M**

 **All three must use their animal form to provide accessories for a friend or family member at least once:**

 **Susan Bones: Hannah Abbott**

 **Daphne Greengrass: Astoria Greengrass or Tracychoice**

 **Fleur Delacour: Gabrielle Delacour**

 **Nymphadora Tonks: Female friend of your choice**

 **All three share the same destiny: Defeating Voldemort**

 **Suggestions:**

 **Three way soul bond instead of familiar bond**

 **Before the end all three must be pregnant at the same time after a three way with a method to let girls get pregant with another girls child and all three provide DNA to all children, only girls because of lack of X chromosome.**

 **if Fleur have someway to monitor Hogwarts to stop Voldemort from getting the stone,and dealing with the basilisk and dementors**

 **All three share abilities like parseltongue, natural flyer, and metamorphmagus (if tonks), Veela magic (if Fleur)(Highly recommended)**

 **Show what happens when Dumbledore cannot find Harry**

 ***Please note that the word owner is just used in place of the one who bought them from the store, all three are equal**


	2. Vixen Accessories Starting point

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This is only a starting point, and can be modified as you wish as long as the story fits the challenge, and most will be short.**

 **Vixen Accessories**

A young boy named Harry Potter was running from his cousin Dudley Durley, and ran into the public library, where he ran into a young girl by the name Hermione Granger.

Unfortunately, Dudley saw him run into the library, and followed.

"Sorry." Harry told Hermione nervously.

"That's okay." Hermione said as Dudley ran up.

"There you are!" Dudley yelled, somehow avoiding the notice of the library staff.

Hermione took one look at Dudley, and recognized him as a bully, and noticing there was no adults nearby, grabbed Harry's hand, and dragged him further into the maze of books, only for Dudley's gang to cut them off.

"Got you now, freak." Dudley said with a sinister grin as he approached them. "And your friend too."

Luckily for Harry and Hermione they were magicals, and sensing their distress worked to save them in a burst of accidental magic. Harry by apparating him out of there, and Hermione by transforming her into something small enough to get past them. Unfortunately, their magical fields interfered with each other and mixed with each others (Harry's apparation, and Hermione's transformation field) making both aspects a lot stronger, and even worse for Harry, is that accidental transformation magic includes gender.

a couple hours, and several hundred miles away a supplier for a magical store by the name Ferdinand's Familiars that sells familiars with special abilities found two female foxes that due to the accidental magic being so strong, could not be sensed as the transformed Harry and Hermione. The supplier then picked their unconscious (unkown to the magical, from magic exhaustion) and performed the ritual to give them special abilities, and being surprised that not only can they transform into clothes and jewelry with different effects, but were also bonded to each other, making whoever buys them as a familiar to have to buy them both, however he still then took them to the store where they would getspend the next six months learning how to control their new abilities, and getting used to their new forms (and Harry's new gender), before their world changed again as the one who would buy them walked in with her family.


	3. Cat Girls

**This is for challenges each chapter is a different one and I will try to post a new one with each chapter of my other story, unless I don't have any at that time. Please give a review or pm if you are interested in taking the challenge, even if you don't post right now.**

 **I will try to make this one less lengthy so there is a better chance of someone taking it.**

 **Challenge 2: Cat Girls**

When Hermione becomes part cat in Chamber of Secrets it is permanent, not wanting to have her go through that alone, Harry takes Polyjuice with cat hair as well, unfortunately for Harry the cat hair is from a female cat which means instead of a catboy it changes him into a catgirl like Hermione.

Luckily, Harry and Hermione, are soul mates and form a soul bond, allowing them to get along very well, but they now share a destiny, and must take the challlenges of every year together, including fighting Voldemort and the Triwizard Tournament they are both entered in, all while being part cat part girl and the difficulties to go along with that.

 **Requirements:**

Female Cat Human Harry and Hermione

Fem Harmony pairing

Soul Bond, Instant or not must be formed before Basilisk, and must equal true love and marriage.

Must share powers and abilities like Parseltongue, skill and love of flying, and high intelligence

Both Smart and Powerful Harry and Hermione

Harry and Hermione take the same classes

Defeat all challenges together

Do not return to Dursley in summer, instead run away to safe spot (either Hermione's parents or other)

if other is chosen then Hermione's parents cannot accept the new Hermione

Both Harry and Hermione entered in tournament

If animagus both must become house cats

Harry in girls dorm after becoming a female cat human

 **Recommended:**

changing Harry's name to a more female name

Ron, Ginny, Percy, and Molly Bashing

Dumbledore Bashing

Extra abilities due to cat DNA (like kneazle empathy)

Soul bond allows both Harry and Hermione to get pregnant with each others child at the same time. (highly recommended)


	4. Cat Girls Starting Point

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This is only a starting point, and can be modified as you wish as long as the story fits the challenge.**

 **Cat Girls**

Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley helped their transformed friend, Hermione Granger into the Medical Wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the healer Madame Pomfrey took one look and helped her into a bed.

"Curse, Animagus, or Polyjuice? And how long ago?" She said, causing Ron's mouth open in shock, which she noticed making her turn to Harry who she noticed was hesitating. "Hurry up. One can bm fixed anytime, but the other two are on a time limit."

Hearing this Harry swallowed nervously and answered "Polyjuice, she took it two hours ago and we had to get her out of hiding to come here."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, before going and grabbing several potions clearly upset, which Harry noticed, and made him even more nervous.

Harry moved to sit next to Hermione, while Ron's stomach growled.

"I'm gonna get some food. I'll get someone to send you some. Maybe some fish and milk." Ron said as he turned to leave much to Harry and Hermione's shock, and causing Hermione to show that yes, she does have perfect accuracy with a ballistic throwing pillow.

Madam Pomfrey worked through the night, growing more and more worried, but when morning came there was still no change except Harry sleeping with his hand in Hermione's while Hermione was examining her still transformed body, as the doors opened waking up Harry who pretended to still be asleep, and Madame Pomfrey,came in leading Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione's ears perked up when they started talking, allowing her to hear them.

"I'm sorry Albus." Madame Pomfrey began. "Simply too much time had passed, the cures and antidotes simply don't work, and she is too young to increase the dosage. If the two of you can't cure her, then young miss Granger will never be human again."

Hermione barely held back her gasp at this, and as she worried if others would still accept her, and if she could still be a student, as well as what would happen to her now, the teachers walked up.

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. "We will do our best to help you, however first we must determine how deep the changes are to determine what we can do to help you. Minerva, if you would."

Professor McGonagall nodded and drew her wand, and with an extremely complex motion cast a spell "Ostensionem corporis animaeque." That Hermione quickly translated to be Latin for The display of soul.

Hermione began to glow, while noticing that Harry didn't let go, even though she heard the subtle movements when he woke up, as an image appeared above her as she is now, complete with cat features, causing the teachers and Madame Pomfrey to sigh, and for Dumbledore to look at Hermione in sympathy.

"I'm sorry miss Granger." Dumbledore said. "It seems that your transformation is permanent. We will support you best we can, but unfortunately none of us can know truly what you are going through."

Harry heard all of this and began to think. He knew that Hermione would have to go through this alone, and he did not want that. He knew loneliness, and Ron and Hermione had saved him from it, now it was his turn to help her.

When Hermione's hand left his so she could bury her face in her hands, Harry's hand went to the pocket with the flask with the last of the polyjuice, while his other hand went to the other pocket, and took out the second hair Hermione had collected, but didn't use, and after dropping it in the potion, and waiting for it to take hold, Harry swallowed it.

In the silence broken only by Hermione's sobs, everyone, including Hermione thanks to her now better hearing, heard Harry swallow and watched as he changed, much to Madame Pomfrey's horror, due to her already using all her cures on hand trying to cure Hermione, who had taken a deep breath.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, as Harry went through changes none of them was expecting, not even him.

Sure he grew fur, cat ears, retractable claws, a tail, and other cat features, but Harry also slimmed down, His hair grew longer, and changed from black to red, and he grew a pair of female genitilia while losing the male ones. This was due to the hair being from a female cat, and turning Harry into a cat girl that due to genetics looked like a young cat girl version of his mom, with everyone staring at her.


End file.
